In recent times there has been an ever increasing social awareness of the need to protect the consuming public against hazardous substances and products. In response to this demand, the Federal Government has instituted appropriate agencies to promote product safety having regulatory powers to require the manufacture of a wide range of products under specified safety regulations and standards. Prominent among such regulated products are those normally used by children. Toys and bicycles, for example, are now subject to certain manufacturing and performance standards designed to promote the safety and welfare of the user. Among these is a prohibition against metal edges or other sharp parts on a bicycle or its components and attachments that are or may be exposed to hands or legs. A sharp edge is generally defined under the current rules as any edge that will cut through a single layer of test tape supported on a cylindrical surface of specified diameter and held in contact with the edge to be measured with a particular contacting force while the tape is moved over the edge at a specified velocity for a limited time. In view of these rules and regulations, the need has arisen for a simple testing tool capable of measuring the sharpness of an edge within the above parameters and it is to such a tool that the present invention is directed.